


Looper

by just_another_tinker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Steve Rogers-centric, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_tinker/pseuds/just_another_tinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel has not yet been invented. But thirty years from now, it will have been. It will be instantly outlawed, used only in secret by only the largest criminal organization, SHIELD. It’s nearly impossible to dispose of a body in the future… I’m told. Tagging techniques, whatnot. So when SHIELD in the future needs someone gone, they use specialized assassins in our present called “Loopers.” And so, my employers in the future nab the target, they zap them back to me – their Looper. He appears, hands tied and head sacked, and I do the necessaries. Collect my silver. So the target has vanished from the future, and I’ve just disposed of a body that technically does not exist.</p><p>***Avengers AU based of the 2012 movie Looper***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looper

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own any of the rights to the movie Looper or the Avengers universe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Time travel has not yet been invented. But thirty years from now, it will have been. It will be instantly outlawed, used only in secret by only the largest criminal organization, SHIELD. It’s nearly impossible to dispose of a body in the future… I’m told. Tagging techniques, whatnot. So when SHIELD in the future needs someone gone, they use specialized assassins in our present called “Loopers.” And so, my employers in the future nab the target, they zap them back to me – their Looper. He appears, hands tied and head sacked, and I do the necessaries. Collect my silver. So the target has vanished from the future, and I’ve just disposed of a body that technically does not exist._

**Brooklyn, 2044**

Steve Rogers checked his watch again.

7:28 a.m.

_Two more minutes._

He adjusted his grip on his shield, rolling his shoulders. Everyone always gave him shit for using a shield. They said it made no sense; why use a hunk of metal when he had the highest quality guns on hand. But Steve knew better.

Being a Looper in New York was dangerous. While the ones in the Midwest had the benefit of quiet cornfields to complete their mission, Loopers here only had the option of doing it behind rundown buildings. A gunshot can raise suspicion. And in his line of work, you can’t just let people go around asking questions.

The shield was quiet. Just a small whir of the disk through the wind, and the solid _thunk_ of it hitting the body. Steve had been using it for years; it was basically just an extension of his arm now.

The shield was a lot neater, too. None of that clean up the blood stains crap. Not to mention, someone can survive a gunshot. One whip of the shield aimed at the left side of the body at close range, and down goes the target. The blow from the shield disrupts the electrical signals passing through the heart, causing it to stop beating instantly. It’s clean. Effective.  

He sighed again, staring at the alley in front of him. It was his usual spot, behind a closed down factory. It came with the added convenience of the still working furnace. It was an easy disposal of the body once he was done.

_15 seconds._

 He readied his shield, aiming at the empty white tarp lying on the ground.

A sharp noise broke past his ears, as a man appeared on top of the tarp. On his knees, hands tied behind his back, a canvas bag over his head. Just like the others. The man barely had time to scream before Steve threw his shield at him.

The man dropped to the ground with a small groan. It was over.

Steve walked over to the man, flipping him over. Taking out a small pocket knife, he cut through the man’s jacket, revealing his prize. Four blocks of silver taped to his victim’s back shone back up at Steve. He pocketed the bars, strapped his shield on his back, and began the cleanup process.

A quick roll tangled the body into the tarp making it easy for Steve to shuck it over his shoulder. Entering the building, Steve walked over to the furnace he had turned on earlier, quickly dumping the body within.

_Another day, another body._

\-------------------------

The bell on the door chimed as Steve entered the diner. He sat in his usual spot, idly straightening out the silverware.

A waitress came up and poured him a glass of coffee. “Hey, Sharon.”

“Good morning, Steve. How’s work?”

“Boring. How’s the coffee?”

“Burnt,” she replied with an easy smile.

Steve returned it easily, ordering his usual meal.

_Another day, another meal._

\-------------------------

Steve walked to the pawn shop after his meal. Nodding to the cashier, he made his way to the back of the shop. The pawn shop was a front of course. Steve dropped his shield off at the back of the store, ‘ _safety reasons’_ the owner always says, and continued through the back door. Steve traversed a long hallway, to reach a bolted iron door, with a camera staring down at him.

“Two, Jed,” he said into the camera, placing two silver blocks on to the small shelf attached to the door.

The paneling behind the shelf disappeared, and a large hand reached out and grabbed the silver bars. Not seconds later, the hand snaked back out with a small vial.

“Thanks,” said Steve, pocketing the vial. He headed back out of the building, nodding to another Looper who passed by.

“You heading to the club tonight, Steve?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve called back. He slowly made his way back to his apartment, hands grasping the vial in his jacket pocket.

 _Super soldier serum,_ the boys called it. Basically it was this generation’s cocaine, the newest drug on the market. Ten out of ten rating; use for a worthwhile experience.

Steve had been against it for the longest time; he’d seen it kill enough people. When he became a Looper, however, things changed. The serum gave the user heightened abilities. Faster reflexes, impressive strength. Perfect for work. It wasn’t too long before Steve found himself depending on the small vials to get him through day to day.

Upon reaching home, Steve headed for the shower. Rinsing off quickly, Steve returned to his room, dressing for the club.

_Another day. Another vial. Another club._

\-------------------------

Steve hopped on his bike, heading further downtown.

He passed by a man fixing his car. Some kid blew past him, running off with some of his tools. The man calmly stood up, pulled a shotgun out, and mowed the kid down.

Steve sighed. It wasn’t like this, back in the day. There wasn’t this much poverty; there wasn’t this much killing. _How times have changed._

Further up the road, he saw another man aim a gun at a hobo, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Don’t you fucking think about. Don’t even look at my ride. I’ll put a cap in your ass so fast if I see you by my baby again.” The hobo took off running. “Yea, that’s right, you better run!”

Steve pulled up alongside the disgruntled man. “Really, Bucky?”

Bucky just shrugged. “What?”

Steve pointed behind his friend. “What the hell is that?”

Bucky grinned. “You like? Brand new, rides like a charm. That is, it would, if the fucking thing would start,” he finished, kicking the motorbike. He looked back up at Steve. “You going to the club?”

Steve rolled his eyes, nodding for Bucky to hop on. The two took off towards the club.

“How much did that thing cost you anyway?”

“Don’t worry about it, mom,” Bucky said with a huff.

Two two pulled into a crowded lot, parking Steve's bike, and walking towards the club. Steve glared over at Bucky, only to groan. “Oh come on, don’t do that here.” To his left, Bucky was smiling down into hand, watching himself levitate a quarter.

“Hey. Chicks dig TK, man.”

“They do not,” laughed Steve. “Don’t do it; it’s tacky.”

_About ten percent of the population has this TK mutation. Telekinesis. When it first appeared, everyone thought we were gonna get superheroes. But it turns out, this was it. It was just a bunch of assholes think they’re blowing your mind with floating quarters._

The pair strolled around the club until they reached the back. Steve tapped on the rear door, giving a two finger salute to the camera watching them.

The bouncer buzzed them in. “We got a full house tonight, Steve.”

“Don’t worry about it Happy, I’m just gonna slip in backstage. Won’t even be here for two seconds, promise.”

Happy grumbled, but let Steve pass, still putting an arm out to stop Bucky. Ignoring the protests from his friend, Steve pushed backstage, filtering through the crowd of scantily-clad women. Until he saw her.

Smiling, he reached his arm out. “Natasha!”

The fiery redhead spun around. “Oh, hey Steve,” she said, giving him a small smile.

“You gotta shift tonight?” Steve tried not to sound too desperate.

“Yea, some bigwig bought me out for the whole night.”

“Oh.” Steve deflated.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” she replied, patting his cheek. And with that, she was gone.

Steve pinched his nose with his fingers. With a small groan, he started to make his way back to the exit, until Bucky pulled him down another hallway.

“Bucky, what the hell?”

“Come on.” With another tug, he spurred Steve farther to the rear of the club, finally reaching the Loopers headquarters. Outside the office door, other Loopers were standing around, trying to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

“What’s going on?” Steve whispered.

“It’s Sam,” returned Dugan, nodding to the door. “He’s in there right now with Fury.”

“For what?”

Dugan looked back at him solemnly. “Closed his loop, today.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “No shit.” He looked back to the door as it finally opened. Sam Wilson stepped through, looking utterly disheveled.

_There’s a reason we’re called Loopers. When we sign up for this job, taking out the future’s garbage, we also agree to a very specific proviso. Time travel in the future is so illegal, that sometimes when our employers want to close our contracts, they’ll also want to erase any trace of their relationship with us ever existing. They don’t usually have to close the contracts like this; it’s only if our future selves get into trouble. Like going around telling people about time travel, SHIELD, anything that might break our existing contract. So, thirty years from now, if you start talking, they’ll find your future self, zap you back to your past self, and you’ll kill yourself like any other job. This is called closing your loop. After you finish the job, you get paid with gold bars, get a nice handshake, and you get released from your contract. Enjoy the next thirty years in comfort._

Steve watched as Sam walked up to the rest of the Loopers. He looked up with a weak smile. “So, uh, we celebrating?”

The rest of the Loopers cheered, hugging Sam, and pulling him back to towards the club. Steve followed dutifully.

It wasn’t long before Steve felt himself get lost in the music, bloods singing with his newest injection of serum. _Time to help him forget._

\-------------------------

Steve startled awake the next morning.

Going through his usual routine, he made a small breakfast, and checked his mailbox. Inside was a simple post it note.

11:30 a.m., it read.

Steve sighed. _Time for work,_ he thought, grabbing his shield.

\-------------------------

_Thud._

Another body fell to the ground. Another body for the furnace.

\-------------------------

“Good morning, Steve.”

“Morning, Sharon.”

“The usual?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

\-------------------------

_Thud._

\-------------------------

“Two, Jed.”

Two silver bars for one vial.

Steve injected the serum into his blood, feeling his senses come alive.

\-------------------------

Steve checked his watch.

He flung his shield.

_Thud._

\-------------------------

“Anything else?”

“No, thank you, Sharon. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

\-------------------------

Steve sat with Bucky at the club.

“Can you believe it? Forth loop closed this month?”

Steve sighed and reached for another vial of the serum.

\-------------------------

Fling. 

_Thud._

Furnace.

\-------------------------

Steve reached home and slammed his door shut.

Every day. Every single day it was the same damn thing.

Wake up. Go to the factory. Kill the target. Dispose of the body. Eat at the diner. Get the serum. Hit the club. Repeat.

Steve groaned into his hands, collapsed on his bed, and dreamed of better things.

\-------------------------

Pounding on his door roused Steve. Looking at his clock, Steve could see that it was still the middle of the night. He groaned, but pushed himself out of bed.

Steve flicked on a light, and opened the door. No one was there. The pounding started again, and Steve turned to find that the sounds had not come from the door, but from his window.

Sure enough, Bucky Barnes stood on the other side of the glass, face pale and eyes wide. Steve opened the window.

“Jesus, Bucky. What the- ” Steve started, but Bucky shushed him.

“Shh! Are they here? Is anyone here right now?”

Steve looked around, confused. “No?”

“Oh, thank Christ,” Bucky breathed out, leaning against the wall for support.

“Bucky,” Steve started again, reaching a hand out. Bucky flinched, running away from the window.

“You’ll protect me, right? I mean, you won’t let them know I’m here. I swear, I just need to hide out here for just a little while, and then I’ll be gone, I promise!”

Steve stared blankly at Bucky. “What did you do?”

Bucky put his head in his hands. “Oh, god, Steve. _Oh, god._ This is a nightmare. _”_

_I knew then what he did. So I don’t know why I asked._

“What. Did. You. Do.”

“He was singing,” Bucky whispered. “It was muffled through the sack, but I could hear the tune. _Deep Memories._ My ma used to sing to me whenever I was sick. That’s when I knew. It was me.”

Bucky looked back up at Steve with tears in his eyes. “Steve. I-I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t. I had to see.”

Steve gasped, taking a step away from Bucky, but he continued. “Steve. He told me things. About the future. There’s this new power; a new man in charge. He’s the one closing all the loops! The call him Iron Man. And, and then! He told me he wanted a cigarette. Just a cigarette. So I untied him, and he gives me this look. And he just starts running. I knew I only had a small window to get him with my gun. He just came, and he went. And I just watched him until he was gone,” Bucky sobbed into his hands.

_This is called letting your loop run. It’s not a good thing._

“What do I do, Steve?” Bucky gazed at Steve with hopeful eyes. “You’re the only friend I got, Steve. You gotta help me.”

Steve shook his head. “You’re a fucking idiot, coming here. You can’t be here. I’ll give you some money, that’s it- ”

“A little money! Steve, where the hell am I gonna go?!”

“You get on a train, you get the hell out of town, you- ”

Steve was cut off yet again by more banging on the door.

Bucky moaned, but Steve quickly put his hand over his mouth. “Shh!”

Creeping back over to his door, Steve looked on the peep hole. _Shit._ It was Rumlow, Fury’s personal blood hound. _Looks like he brought the rest of the strike team with him._

The banging continued. “Open the goddamn door, Steve!”

“Just a minute!” Steve shouted. He turned back to Bucky. “I can’t do anything for you.”

Bucky collapsed to the ground. “You gotta hide me, Steve, _please!_ Just buy me some time until they all go, please!” Bucky pleaded, tears streaking down his face. “ _Please.”_

Steve cursed. “Fine. Move.” Throwing Bucky out of the way, Steve removed his floor carpet, revealing a safe. He quickly typed in his passcode, opening the vault. He helped Bucky inside, locked it back up, and replaced the rug.

Going back to the door, he opened it, Rumlow and his crew busting through, guns at the ready. The strike team began searching his apartment, while Rumlow retreated back to Steve.

“That took a while,” he sneered.

“I know. You think it’s easy looking this good?” Steve replied with a smirk.

Rumlow didn’t look impressed. “Come on. My friends here are going to watch your apartment while we have a little chat with Fury.” Steve grabbed his shield and let himself be forced out, not sparing a second glance to his floor.

\-------------------------

Steve soon found himself back at the club, thrust back into the rear offices used by the Loopers. Rumlow knocked on Fury’s office. “ _Give me two minutes,”_ a static voice replied.

Steve sighed, sitting down on one of the long benches by the office. Rumlow took a seat across from him.

“I still see you’re using that worthless hunk of metal as a weapon,” Rumlow snorted, looking down at Steve’s shield.

When Steve said nothing, Rumlow continued. “I’d like to see you hit anything farther than fifteen yards away. Useless piece of crap, that is. Now this?” He pointed to his gun. “This is a work of art. It’s got range.” Rumlow started to twirl the gun between his fingers.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Cut it out, son. You’ll blow your foot off.”

Rumlow glared at him, before raising the gun to Steve’s temple. Steve looked back unimpressed, causing Rumlow to laugh, standing back up.

Rumlow started to talk again, but was cut off as an opening door whacked him in the back of the head. Rumlow gave a shout of surprise, causing him to fire his weapon. The shot bounced all around the room, getting the attention of everyone in the office.

“What the hell is going on here?” Nick Fury stepped through the door to take in the scene. He looked at Rumlow on the floor, and sighed. “Dumb ass kid.” With that he motioned for Steve to enter, and shut the door behind him.

Steve took a seat across from Fury’s desk, waiting for the one-eyed man to start.

_This man is from the future. He was sent back here by SHIELD. A one-way ticket to run the Loopers. That wasn’t enough for him, so to pass the time Fury decided to hire some real muscle: the strike team. Now he runs the city._

Fury sat down, and looked at Steve. “Why the hell are you wearing those old-timer clothes? You know we don’t have a dress code here.”

Steve smiled.

“I mean come on, this is the 21st century. It’s time to do something new,” Fury continued.

Steve still didn’t respond, and the two shifted into an uncomfortable silence. “Well, nice chatting with you, Fury.” Steve made a move to leave, but Fury gestured for him to stay put.

“I do like you, kid. But we’re sure that Bucky paid you a visit; we’re gonna have to do something about this. I know you’re probably expecting us to break your fingers with a hammer, something awful like that, but I’m gonna diffuse that tension right now. That’s not going to happen. What is going to happen is that I’m going to talk for a little, and you’re going to give up your friend.”

“My friend? Bucky?” Steve tried to feign innocence.

“You know you were the youngest Looper I ever hired? They thought you looked goddamn ridiculous. Just a scrappy little twig. I remember when my men brought you in. And I could see. I could see your life turn bad in front of my eyes. So what did I do? I changed it. I brought you in, cleaned you up and put the shield in your hands. I gave you something that was yours.”

Steve nodded. “And I’m eternally grateful for that, Sir.”

Fury cut him off. “I remember that kid. And I know you. I know who you would make sacrifices for. And I know that Bucky is deep within that circle. Let me show you how much I know you.”

Fury took a swig of brandy. “We know you’ve been stashing half of your silver bars somewhere. Which is smart; you’re gonna get out. Go overseas right? England, am I right? Here’s the deal. You give him up, or you give up half your stash. Are you willing to dump your dreams of getting out in the dirt, for Bucky?”

Steve looked down, unable to stop a tear fall down his cheek. If SHIELD took what he had stashed away, there was no way Steve could get enough back to finally leave the business. He would be stuck working for SHIELD until he died. But he couldn’t give up Bucky. _Right?_

“You gonna kill him?” Steve asked softly.

“No. It would be a too cataclysmic change for the future. But we can’t leave his future self running around in this time.”

Moments dragged on, as Steve battled inside his head. “There’s a floor safe. Under the rug. 1918,” he said, defeated. _What have I done?_

Steve let Fury usher him out of his office. “Go kill an hour, Steve. On the house.”

As Fury watched Steve leave, ne looked at Rumlow. “Call the doc.”

\-------------------------

A future version of Bucky Barnes ran through the streets of New York. _I need to get out of here._

He ran south, hoping to catch a train, when something stopped him. Looking down at his hand, he saw an arrow scar, pointing up his arm. _What the hell?_

Pulling up his sleeve, Barnes found the words ‘ _Be at 75 State Street in 15 minutes’_ carved into his skin. _How the hell did that get there? I never got a scar like that._

Barnes froze. _He_ never got a scar like that. But that didn’t mean that his present self couldn’t get it. It all made sense. Someone had scratched the message into his present self’s arm, leaving his future self with the scar.

Barnes tried to push forward, only to stop again. Looking down in horror, he saw his fingers start to disappear. _They were cutting off his fingers._

Bucky took off running to State Street. He needed to get to his present self before they cut off anything else. Jacking a car, Barnes headed back north.

Finally reaching State Street, Barnes tried to hit the brakes only to realize he didn’t have feet anymore. _Oh, god._

He let the car crash into some trash cans, and stumbled out. Trying to walk failed, as one of his legs disappeared. “Wait! WAIT!” Bucky screamed into the night. “I’m here!”

Bucky crawled over to the address, pounding on the door until his arms vanished. “Wait, please!”

Finally the door opened. Inside, Barnes could see his present self strapped to an operating table, being cut apart by a doctor.

“Well look who decided to show up.” Rumlow stepped out of the shadows walking up to Barnes’s stump of a body. Putting his gun against Barnes’s temple, he fired.

\-------------------------

Steve stared at the ceiling. Natasha walked over to him, and straddled him. She tried to take off Steve’s shirt, but he stopped him.

“I can’t remember my mom’s face. She died when I was young. I just know she used to run her hands through my hair. Like this.” Steve grabbed Natasha’s hair, and pushed them into his blonde locks.

Natasha said nothing. “I think I just killed my best friend for some silver tonight,” he whispered, a few tears staining his face. He curled into a tight ball on the club’s bed, away from Natasha.

Natasha curled up beside him. “I’m sorry,” she replied, reaching around him to get to his crotch.

Steve grabbed her hand, and pushed them away. “I’m gonna give you some money. I’ve been stashing my silver, I’ll give you half. You and your brother Clint can get out of here.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled away. “You’ve got your job, and I’ve got mine. It’s sweet of your to worry about me, but I’m fine. We’re fine.”

Steve didn’t reply, just continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. Natasha curled back up around him, and began stroking his hair, soothing him for the whole hour.

\-------------------------

Steve returned to a silent apartment. He immediately walked over to his safe, quickly pulling the rug away. Opening the safe he found all of his silver in place, and no Bucky. On one of the bars was a splatter of blood.

Steve collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

\-------------------------

Steve walked out to the factory. Another job. He stared out at the white tarp and frowned. He checked his watch again.

10:01 a.m.

_What the hell?_

He reached into his jacket for the post it that was left in his mailbox today.

10:00 a.m.

_Where was his target?_

Steve lowered his shield. Just then, his target showed up. Startling, Steve stared at the man in front of him. Unlike the others, this man was not bound, and there was no cover on his head. He stared back up at Steve, with the same steely blue eyes. _Oh my god. It was him._

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then, his older self made a move, turning around. “Shit,” Steve whispered, throwing his shield. Steve’s shield bounced off the gold strapped to his back. Steve ran to his fallen shield, ready for another throw. When he turned around, he came face to face with his older self. The future him shrugged his shoulders before punching Steve’s lights out.

\-------------------------

Steve woke up late at night, still in the alleyway. Trying to piece together what had happened, he cursed. His future self was nowhere to be seen. At least he left the shield. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

He took his phone out of his pocket. Picking his shield back up, Steve smashed the tech into the ground. Looking around, Steve took off for his apartment.

He hung in the shadows, avoiding the searchlights. When he reached his apartment, he stumbled. _They’ve already been here._ His apartment was a wreck. Furniture was smashed and overturned; broken glass littered the floor. His floor safe was open, his silver was stacked to the left.

Steve made a move to grab it, when he heard voices coming from the door. Steve ran into the bathroom just as the men returned. Peeking around the door, Steve saw Rumlow reach back down into his safe and take out more silver.

Blood boiling, Steve didn’t hesitate to charge him, pushing Rumlow into the safe, locking the vault on top of him. Steve shouted over Rumlow’s pounding. “Rumlow! Tell Fury I’m sorry! I’m gonna find him, I promise! I’ll kill him, just give me time!” In response, Rumlow started to shoot at Steve through the safe.

That must have gotten the attention of the rest of the strike team, because Steve heard them pounding up the stairs. Steve barely had enough time to bring his shield up before more bullets were piercing into his apartment. Unable to find a way out, Steve crashed through his window.

The force through him over the railing, his hands darting out to catch him before he fell. He looked down to watch his shield slip down onto the street. He tried to pull himself up, but the strike team kept shooting. A gun pointed through the broken window, and fired again. The bullet scraped along his fingers, causing Steve to lose his grip. Steve plummeted towards the ground, and closed his eyes. _This is it._

\-------------------------

Steve walked out to the factory. Another job. He stared out at the white tarp and frowned. He checked his watch again.

10:01 a.m.

_What the hell?_

He reached into his jacket for the post it that was left in his mailbox today.

10:00 a.m.

_Where was his target?_

Steve lowered his shield. Just then, his target showed up. Startling, Steve stared at the man in front of him. Quickly raising his shield, he flung it, hitting the target square in the chest. A simple thud and it was over.

Steve walked over and flipped the body over. Ripping through the jacket, Steve’s blood ran cold. _Gold._

With shaking hands, Steve removed the canvas sack over the victim’s head. Looking down, he was face with an older version of himself. His hair had grayed, and there were age lines etched into his skin, but it was definitely Steve.

He had closed his loop.

\-------------------------

**YEAR 1**

Steve stepped off the boat, finally reaching England. He smiled; he had made it.

He used some of his money to huge a sprawling flat, one with the huge view of the city.

Things were ok.

**YEAR 3**

Steve found himself in another club, shooting himself up with more serum. A lot of his money had gone to stacking up on his stash, making sure he would have enough for the next thirty years.

Steve rode out his high.

**YEAR 6**

Steve sat alone in his flat. Reaching for another vial, he looked down at his stash.

He was running low.

**YEAR 10**

_I don’t die until 2074. Why the hell am I just sitting around?_

Steve took to the streets with his shield. Vigilante justice took over his world. Safety wasn’t really a concern at this point.

It didn’t occur to Steve that he was attracting the wrong type of attention.

**YEAR 23**

Steve threw a guy into the bar. Some mob man. It didn’t matter.

That’s when he saw her. Chocolate brown eyes with equally dark hair shown in the dim lights of the bar. She stared right at Steve, lips curving into a small smile.

She was perfect.

**YEAR 25**

Steve lazily made out with his love on their hotel bed. Pulling away, he stroked her ivory skin.

“Will you marry me?”

She giggled out a yes and pounced on him.

**YEAR 30**

Steve woke up alone in his bed. Listening in, he heard his wife making breakfast. He looked down and reread the numbers he had printed on his hand, forcing it into his memory. He closed his eyes. He knew they were coming.

Right on schedule, the front door was kicked in, and SHIELD agents flooded his living room. It wasn’t that hard to subdue him, he was not as young as he used to be.

Three men tore him away from his home, and into a car. After a short drive, Steve found himself in an abandoned building. The three men zip tied his hands, and threw a sack over his head. They started to attach the gold to his back, and he heard the time machine whir to life. _This is it._

_Or._

Steve slammed his head one of his captors, taking him down. A swift kick and a snapped neck, brought down the second. Before the last man could pull out his gun, Steve charged, beating him to a pulp.

Steve looked around. He had survived. He pulled out his watch, opening it to look at a picture of his wife. He stroked the picture gently, and then looked back up at the time machine. _Time to fix this._

Steve closed his eyes, and left his breath leave him when the time machine started.

When he opened his eyes back up, Steve found himself faced with his younger self. Blond hair tussled in the light breeze, blue eyes wide and doughy. He stared back at him, mouth slightly agape. When he saw him go for his shield, Steve flipped around, letting the shield hit the gold still strapped to his back. He recovered quickly, and when he saw himself reach for the shield, Steve knocked him out.

He ran through the streets until he found a convenient store. When the clerk wasn’t looking, he stuffed his pockets with Aspirin and some snacks. Eating in an a dead end, and swallowing as many Aspirin as he could, Steve considered his next move. 

Steve groaned. His head was pounding. This future wasn’t supposed to happen. His memories were jumbling together, his past memories changing. When his new memories formed, Steve gasped. His past self didn’t run; he went back to his apartment.

Steve took off running. Hiding behind a car, he saw past Steve run into his apartment complex. Only to hear shots fired. _Fucking idiot,_ thought Steve. He was about to charge in, when he saw himself be flung out of the window. A couple of shots, and past Steve was falling to the ground.

Grabbing the shield on the ground, he covered his head, as well as throwing his past self over his shoulder, running into the night.

\-------------------------

“I want people at the train stations, bus stops, everywhere! Bring Steve Rogers to me, I don’t care which one!”

Rumlow sat to his left. “I can fix this, let me go back out and find him. I won’t let you down again!”

Fury put up a hand to cut him off. “Go home, kid. Let the grownups work.”

\-------------------------

Steve woke up alone in an alley. His plummet to the ground was cut short by a parked car.

The breath was pushed out of his lungs, as he struggled to keep conscious. He groaned when he felt himself being picked up. His blurry vision barely caught his future self drag him off until the alley, before he drifted off.

Which is where he was now. He needed to find his future self. If he found him, Steve still had time to kill him, and he could get out of this whole mess. Fury would forgive him.

Across the street, 2074 Rogers broke into the library, easily accessing a computer. He looked back down at his hand, his written numbers looking back up at him. He typed the numbers into the computer and hit enter.

_Three matches found._

Rogers smiled to himself, and quickly printed the results. _Time to fix this._

Rogers moved to exit the library, when a sharp pain to his hand stopped him. Looking down, he saw an arrow scar forming on his left hand, pointing farther up his arm. _God no._

He looked at the message and took off running.

\-------------------------

The sun rose over the horizon as Rogers approached the diner. Fury had a sick sense of humor, making the address an old watering hole of his.

He walked inside, and saw the younger version of himself sitting at his usual booth. Looking down, he could see blood covered gauze covering his arm. _He had done it to himself._

Rogers walked over slowly, sitting down across from himself.

The two stared at each other, blue eyes piercing into each other, both men saying nothing.

Sharon walked up to Rogers. “Coffee?” she asked with a small smile. _Just as I remember,_ he thought.

“Yea,” he said, “and some breakfast. I’ll have what he’s having.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Sharon walked away.

Rogers looked back down at Steve’s arm. “That must have hurt. Gotta give it to you though, it’s pretty clever.”

Steve said nothing. Sharon came with their breakfast, leaving them alone again.

“Alright, listen. We both know how this is gonna go down. I can’t let you walk away from this diner alive. This is my life now, I earned it. You’ve had yours already; you should do what old men do, and die,” sneered Steve.

“Why don’t you take the gun out in between your legs and do it already,” Rogers sneered. “Since when are you using a gun?”

Steve looked away sighing, deciding to change the subject. “So do you know what’s gonna happen? Have you done all this before? As me?” Steve gestured around the diner.

Rogers rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to explain all this time travel bullshit.”

“But if I hurt myself, it shows up on you. So whatever I do now will change your memories?”

Rogers started to pick at his eggs. “My memory is one big cloud right now. My memories aren’t memories; it’s just one possible eventuality now. They become clearer when they become more likely, and vice versa. But as soon as you do something, it becomes sharp in my head, like I had done it in my past. It’s killing me.” Rogers dropped his fork to rub his head.

“So even when were apart, you’ll know what I’ve done after I do it?”

“All I know is two things: what you’ve already done, and that you’re still going to meet her. With that, Rogers took out his pocket watch. Taped to the other side was a picture, but Steve couldn’t see who it was.

“Who?”

“She’s gonna save your life,” Rogers said, not looking up from his watch. “For a long time, she thought we were gonna have a baby. She’d have been a great mother. She loved you so much.”

“She saves my life?”

“Yes. Let’s take a look at your life. You’re a killer. You’re a junkie. The real question is why she would bother saving a low life like you. You’re so self-absorbed and stupid. But she’s gonna come and clean you up. You’re gonna take her love like a sponge. And you think you’re finally safe. And then yesterday happens.”

“Yesterday what?”

“Thirty years from now was yesterday. I remember it.”

_\-------------------------_

_Rogers woke up alone in his bed. Listening in, he heard his wife making breakfast. Looking down, he reread the numbers he had printed on his hand, forcing it into his memory. He closed his eyes. He knew they were coming._

_Right on schedule, the front door was kicked in, and SHIELD agents flooded his living room. It wasn’t that hard to subdue him, he was not as young as he used to be._

_He let the guards cuff him. A noise from the kitchen startled the men._

_His wife had seen them._

_Without a moment’s hesitation, one of the men gunned her down._

_Rogers world came to a stuttering halt. He screamed himself hoarse as the guards dragged him from the house._

_“PEGGY!”_

_\-------------------------_

Steve stared as a tear fell from Rogers’s cheek onto the table. “Ever hear of Iron Man?”

That caught Steve’s attention. “Yea, Bucky mentioned it to me. Some new boss in the future?”

“A new reign of terror. Mass executioner, purging places everywhere. He came out of nowhere. In six months, he managed to get control of everything. What’s even worse, is that he did it all by himself. No army or anything.”

“How’d he do it?”

“That’s the mystery. There are no pictures of him, if it even is a him. There are only whispers of a red and gold suit in the sky. There are stories. How he has no heart; his lover tried to kill him, but it went wrong. Killed the lover instead, moved away in solitude, shit like that. He went insane. First thing he did was start closing loops. All of them.”

Rogers reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a map. “You know what this is?”

Looking down, Steve saw three locations circled on the map, and a string of numbers written across the top. “What is it?”

“A friend gave it to me; it’s from a hospital record. Said I could use it to find the Iron Man. It’s because of this information that Iron Man decided to close our loop.”

Steve nodded in realization, still looking at the numbers. “This is vital information about the Iron Man. He’s here, now. In this time, in this city. I’m gonna use this to find him. And I’m gonna kill him. And I’m gonna stop him from killing my wife.”

Steve snorted. “Screw you and your wife. None of this concerns me.”

“This is gonna happen to you!” Rogers pleaded.

“It happened to you, it doesn’t have to happen to me! You got a picture, let me see her! Show me the picture and as soon as I see her, I’ll take off in the other direction. I’ll marry someone else! She’ll be safe; she’ll be out of your memories then. Just give her up.”

Rogers glared at Steve. “Give her up?” he grit through his teeth.

 “Yea give her up, you’re the one who got her killed! If she never meets you, she’ll be safe!”

“I’m not gonna give her up. I’m gonna save her.” With that Rogers leaned over, and smacked Steve’s head on the counter. “You called them here, didn’t you?!” Looking outside, Rogers could see some SHIELD agents head towards the diner. Rogers pulled Steve up, throwing him to the floor. In the tussle, Steve managed to rip part of the map from Rogers. Rogers kicked at him again while firing at the SHIELD agents entering the diner. “Hop a train, get out of here! I need you alive!”

But Steve glared back at him before pulling he reached over the back counter and pulled out his shield. He smirked before throwing it at Rogers. Rogers barely had time to duck out of the way, flinging himself outside through a window.

Steve ran out the door, running into Rumlow and the rest of the strike team. “Here, this way!” Steve shouted to the team, leading them around to the back of the diner. But Rogers was already gone, using the winding streets of New York to cover his escape.

“Shit,” Steve whispered. _Lost him again._ He turned when he heard a gun cock. _Rumlow._ Steve didn’t hesitate; he took off down the alley. Steve manages to squeeze in between a truck before in backed into a loading dock, effectively separating himself from SHIELD.

Steve took off running, hearing Rumlow’s curses reverberate down the street. He stopped to take a look at the piece of map her ripped off. It wasn’t the whole thing, but Steve had managed to grab a part with an address on it. Steve knew that him future self would go to all three locations to find the Iron Man. All he needed to do was wait for him at this location, and kill him while he’s there. Then Fury would forgive him, and he can live the rest of his thirty years out in peace.

_\-------------------------_

Tony Stark sat elbows deep into his new project. Parts were strewn all over the mansion’s back lawn, but Tony never spared a second glance. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead, only to replace it with grease stains.

He placed his hands over the metal and closed his eyes. _This could be the next great thing._ No one saw metal the way he did; not as an inanimate object, but as a living organism. The metal would whisper to him, would teach him how to use them.

Tony smiled. _Beautiful._

Looking back up, Tony’s heart stopped. Across the sprawling lawn, he thought he saw someone over by the trees. Dropping his latest invention, Tony picked up his repulsor, and started to walk over to the back forest.

“Listen up fucker! I have shot and buried three trespassers in the past year! So I don’t care what hobo sob story you’ve got. I get a dozen a week, pal. It cuts no cash for me. But if you show your face here again, I will cut you the fuck in half!”

Hearing no response, Tony nodded to himself, and walked back into the mansion.

Behind the trees, Steve held his breath. After seeing the figure walk away he relaxed, head swimming. He tried to get his bearings, but to no avail. His body needed more serum; it craved it. But Steve had no more serum on him. _Shit._

_\-------------------------_

“Well. You found him. And then you lost him again.” Fury glared his one eye down at a nervous Rumlow.

“I’ll go out again!” Rumlow started but Fury was having none of it.

“I can’t afford another fuck up. You’re done.”

“Give me another chance, I can bring him in!”

Fury didn’t respond. He nodded to the guards behind him, and had them pull a screaming Rumlow out of his office.

_Now what._

_\-------------------------_

Tony picked up the last scraps of his project from the lawn. _I knew I should have done this in the lab._ He cracked his back when he stood up, gazing back over his property.

The shed light was on. Tony doesn’t use the shed.

He ran back into the house, grabbing his gauntlet. “Who’s there?” Tony shouted into the night. He saw someone start to come out of the shadows. He readied his repulsor. “Stop right there, I will shoot you!”

Steve awoke behind the trees to a man shouting. Looking out he saw the owner of the house pointing a weird mechanism at an assailant. Gasping, Steve reached for his shield and took off across the field.

Tony kept stepping back while yelling at a dangerous looking man. One wrong step and Tony ended up on his back.

The attacker smiled, getting ready to pounce shed came flying out of the air, hitting the man square in the chest, taking him down easily. Before Tony could get his bearings, a muscular blonde man came running in front of him, picking up the shield.

He turned around, looking Tony straight in the eyes. _God, he looks awful._ Sweat was pouring down his face; there were dark rings under his glazed eyes. Tony was surprised he could even stand up- _oh, there he goes._ Tony watched as the man hit the ground, groaning softly.

Checking to make sure his attacker was dead, Tony pulled the blonde man up to his porch. _God, he was heavy._ Once Tony got him settled, he slapped the man in the face, getting his attention.

“Hey, asshole. Look at me, when was the last time you used?”

The blonde man blinked up in confusion. “Used?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “The serum! When was the last time?”

“A day,” the man sputtered out. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“It’s because you’re going through withdrawal.”

“Please, you gotta help me,” the blonde forced out, before he lost consciousness.

Tony sighed. _Well now what?_

_\-------------------------_

 Steve woke up gasping for breath. Eyes wide, he took in his surroundings. He was on a cot, in what looked to be a garden shed. Someone had thrown a blanket over him, and left him a jug of water. Steve chugged the whole jug without pausing for air. There was no more drug in his system. Steve took a deep breath; he felt clean for the first time in forever. Reaching for his shield, he turned to go when a voice stopped him.

“Drop it.”

Steve placed his shield on the ground and turned around slowly.

When he finally turned, his breath caught in his throat. Standing there was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His tanned skin accented his dark, charcoal hair. His eyes were chestnut, with specks of amber floating around his iris to make his eyes glint bright in the light; the way they danced curiously around, looking at Steve, pierced him brighter than the sun. He was shorter than Steve, with a smaller build, but with enough firm muscle to prove to Steve that he could hold his own. Realizing he had been staring this whole time, Steve asked eloquently, “I’m sorry, what?”

The man huffed. “I asked how you were feeling.”

Steve gripped his forehead, rubbing gently. “Better. I guess.”

“Take it slow buddy. Takes a junkie to know a junkie. I’ll give you the morning to rest but then you need to get the hell off my property.”

“I can’t do that,” Steve replied.

Tony laughed. “I’m sorry?”

“Yea, I need to stay here for a little while.” Steve groaned, standing up slowly.

“Yea ok, how about no. Actually better yet, just leave now.”

“Sorry, no can do,” retorted Steve, sticking his chin at.

“Leave,” Tony snapped, tightening his hold on the repulsor.

Steve huffed. “You couldn’t scare away that hobo last night, so sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s not doing much for me either.”

“This is a patented repulsor beam. One shot with this energy blast and your ass is cooked.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I tell you I’m not afraid, so you describe the weapon to me. It’s not the gun I’m not afraid of. You gonna shoot it in the air, try and spook me?” Steve snorted. “Go ahead. You wouldn’t let me die; you’re not gonna kill me.”

“Oh, so I saved your life, and now that makes me weak?”

Steve sighed, looking to the sky. “Look. I’m not a threat to you. I need to be on your property. I won’t bug you; I’ll stay out in the woods. I just need you to do one thing. Just look at this, and then you’ll never have to deal with me again.” Steve handed Tony the map he took. “Just verify that this is your mansion on the map.”

Tony looked down at the map, curious. “Yea, this is my house. Why is it marked?” Steve tried to respond when Tony cut him off again. “Where the hell did you get these numbers?”

Steve looked back up to see Tony staring at him with wide eyes.

The part of the map Steve grabbed must have had the numbers that Rogers had shown him. “Those numbers mean anything to you?”

Tony’s demeanor changed. He made a complete turn from a deer in headlights to stony anger. With a thrust of his hand, Tony shot the repulsor at Steve, sending him crashing back into the shed.

Steve lay gasping for air as Tony approached him again. “You’re lucky that wasn’t set to full power. Now I’m going to ask you one last time. Who are you, and where did you get these numbers?”

Steve held his hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok!” He stared back up at Tony. “Time travel hasn’t been invented yet. But in thirty years, it will have been. It’s gonna be used by SHIELD, and- ”

Tony lowered his arm. “You’re a Looper?”

_\-------------------------_

Rogers squinted down at the map, making sure he had the right address.

Across the street, a man with curly hair and glasses searches for his keys with one hand, groceries balanced in the other.

_\-------------------------_

“And that’s why I can’t go back. Fury and his men will be searching until they find me or him. All I have if this map. There are three addresses marked on it, one of which is yours. I know he has to come here. How do you know about Loopers?”

Tony ignored the question. “So he’s coming here? To kill me because he thinks that thirty years from now I’ll become this insane murderer called Iron Man?”

Steve nodded.

“And once he kills Iron Man, what then? What’ll happen?”

“He thinks that once Iron Man is dead, he’ll never have been sent back here. He’ll just vanish I guess. He’d be back with his wife.”

“Who is he? This guy you let get away?”

Steve looked away quickly. “He’s nobody. Now. I was honest with you; you have to be honest with me. What do the numbers mean?”

Tony looked down at the map. “It’s my birthday. Date and time.”

Steve froze. “The other two names. There must have been two other kids born at the exact same time as you. All he has to do is find out which one of you will become Iron Man.”

“How is he gonna figure it out?”

Steve closed his eyes. “He doesn’t. He’ll kill you all until he gets sent back home.”

_\-------------------------_

“Bruce Banner?”

Bruce startled, dropping his groceries. “Uh, yes?” He turned around to find himself faced with an older man, with greying hair and cold blue eyes. “How can I help you?”

“You already did.” With that, that man pulled out a gun, shooting Banner down.

Rogers sighed when nothing happened. Iron Man wasn’t Bruce Banner. _Shame,_ Rogers thought, looking down at the still body. Rogers forced himself to keep going. This was for a better cause. This was for the future. This was for Peggy.  

_One down, two to go._

_\-------------------------_

“He’s really coming?”

Steve nodded solemnly at Tony. “Yes. He thinks this will fix everything.”

Tony stared into his hands. “If he comes here, will you stop him?”

“I lost my life because of this man. If I kill him, I get it back. So yes, I’ll stop him.”

Tony nodded, looking back to his house. “Ok.” Steve watched as Tony paced around, muttering to himself, before he stopped in front of Steve again. Steve saw his eyes calculating; he could almost hear the gears whirring in his head as he made a decision. With on last deep breath, Tony stuck his hand out.

Steve looked down at his hand, saying nothing.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to shake it, asshole!” Steve jumped at his tone, sticking him hand out to firmly meet Tony’s. His hands were callused, hard from labor, yet they were still gentle into Steve’s hand. “Tony. Tony Stark.”

Steve gave a small smile. “Steve Rogers.”

Tony pulled his hand away. “Well, glad we finally got that out of the way. Come on.” Tony led Steve up to his mansion. “I guess if you’re here to protect me, the least I can do is give you something to eat.”

It wasn’t much later that Steve found himself with fresh clothes and a hot meal in his stomach. Tony was staring at him from across the table.

“He’ll kill the other two first. Put off dealing with me.”

Tony gave a small nod. “Umm, well help yourself, I guess.” Tony gestured around him. “You can use whatever, set up wherever.”

Steve looked back outside. “I set up in the shed. But if I’m in there, and you’re in here, we’re going to need some way to communicate.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find something.”

An awkward silence fell over the two men.

Tony let out a fake yawn. “Well, it’s late. I’m going to hit the hay.”

Steve followed his lead, standing up. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow I guess.” Steve watched as Tony sauntered up the stairs before heading back outside, shield tight in his grip as he started his vigil.

_\-------------------------_

Steve was dozing in the early morning when Tony woke him up.

“Hey, rise and shine sleeping beauty!” With that, he thrust a small buzzer into Steve’s hands. “Here. You said we needed a way to communicate. Press the button and it’ll light up.”

Steve gazed down at the small buzzer, testing it out. It worked like a charm. “Where did you find this?”

“I didn’t. I made it last night. I needed something to do.”

“You could have slept,” said Steve.

“Sleep is for the weak, Steve.”

Steve found himself smiling, letting out an exasperated huff.

Now that Steve was getting healthier, Tony started to notice how perfect he was. He was a monster of a man, with huge, tight muscles that could make anyone swoon. His sun kissed hair flowed easily in the breeze, and he had eyes that could rival the clearest ocean. But Steve’s smile? It was so bright and easy, Tony swore he hears angels sing. _Hot damn._

Tony felt himself smile back with ease. “Breakfast?”

_\-------------------------_

Rogers drove up to the second address, exhausted. He barely slept; the strike team and SHIELD agents were crawling all over the city, looking for him and his younger self.

He just wanted this nightmare to be over. _Do it for her._

He was in a rougher part of the neighborhood, but Rogers paid no mind. After all, Iron Man could be here.

When he heard someone walking to the door, he hid behind a trash can.

_Oh shit._

It was Natasha.

She must have just gotten done with her shift, the early morning light showing her tired expression.

_No, no, no. Don’t open that door. Don’t let it be your house._

Rogers watched in horror as Natasha unlocked the door to her house. The address where Rogers was supposed to go.

_Her brother._

Rogers remembered that Natasha lived with her brother, Clint. They were the only family they had; the two were inseparable.

Rogers tried for years to help get the two out of the city, to get them a better life. Lord knows they deserved it. But the two were stubborn, sticking with their degrading jobs, barely meeting their rent.

Clint couldn’t be Iron Man. _Could he?_

Rogers groaned. _I can’t do this._

He forced himself to look back down at his pocket watch. At Peggy.

Iron Man is a murderer. He and his weapons kill thousands in the future. He is the reason Peggy was dead. Rogers couldn’t sit idly by and let it happen. He had to stop it. No matter the cost.

_\-------------------------_

Tony woke up to pounding at the door.

After a nice breakfast, Steve had made Tony return to bed. Something about getting the right amount of rest or some shit. Which was completely ridiculous because Steve had stayed up all night watching for his could be murderer.

The pounding continued. “Alright, Jesus, Steve. Calm down. I’m coming.”

He walked down the stairs to the foyer, but stopped himself. On the entrance table to the left was one of the buzzers Tony had made for him and Steve.

It was lit.

Tony looked back up at the door. Whoever was out there, wasn’t Steve. Taking a deep breath, Tony flung the door open.

On the other side was a stern looking woman with hard eyes. “Afternoon, sir.”

“Afternoon,” Tony returned suspiciously.

“I don’t mean to bother you, but I’ve been up and down this neighborhood all day, checking all the houses.”

“Checking. For?”

“Are you alone here, sir?”

Tony’s heart was pounding. “Why does that matter?”

The woman gave him a plastic smile. “Nothing, nothing at all. Could I trouble you for a glass of water?”

“Yea, sure, I’ll give you a bottle for the road.” Tony made a move to shut the door, but the woman slipped inside.

“Sorry, sir. But for this business, I’m going to need to come inside.”

“Now hold on, you can’t just walk onto my property like you own the joint! Leave before I- ”

The woman thrust a badge into Tony’s face. “Government business,” she snapped.

Tony looked down at the badge. He sighed, seeing no way out of this. _Stay calm._ Tony felt some relief come to him knowing that Steve was still somewhere out there. Steve would protect him. It was almost ridiculous how fast Tony had started to trust Steve. Maybe it was the way he talked, or his piercing blue eyes that always seemed to convey a sense of security, but whatever it was, Tony had latched on instantly.

Tony let the woman walk past him and into his house. Looking back out into the woods, he couldn’t see Steve, but Tony knew he was out there. Seeing that the woman had already made her way into Tony’s kitchen, Tony thought it safe enough for him to leave the door open.

Across the lawn, Steve’s heart constricted in his throat. It wasn’t his older self that had shown up, but this was just as bad.

It was Hill, Fury’s right hand woman. She could sniff out anyone, no matter how well they were hiding. Tony letting her into his house was definitely not a good thing.

Steve was almost startled at the wave of protectiveness that washed over him. Even though be only knew Tony a short time, Steve couldn’t help but be entranced by the man. He was a fireball of energy, and Steve had become attached like a bug to a lamp. The way he raved on and on about his projects, how his quick wit managed to throw Steve through a loop. Steve wouldn’t let anyone touch Tony.

He charged across the lawn, smirking when he saw that Tony had left the door open for him. _Clever._ Steve crept in, hiding in the sitting room so he could still hear what was going on in the kitchen.

“Have you ever seen this man?” Hill was saying. She handed Tony a picture of Steve.

“Nope,” he said shoving it back in her hand.

“We’re looking for his father too. Similar build, face, just with greyer hair.” Hill showed her a second picture that could have been a carbon copy of Steve.

Tony just shook his head, handing Hill a glass of tap water. “Well, if that will be all?”

“Not quite. I’d like to see the rest of your house,” she said. Tony watched as Hill entered the sitting room and sat down. Tony slowly walked and took a seat on the couch on the other side of her. Unbeknownst to them, Steve lay behind the couch, shield at the ready.

Hill took out a small notebook. “You are Anthony Stark, correct?”

 “Yes.”

“And you lived here alone, after the- ” Hill paused, looking down at your notes. “After the death of your fiancé, is that right?”

Steve’s head snapped up. _What? Fiancé?_

Tony shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “You already seem to know the answer to these questions.”

Hill hummed.

“Do you have any real questions for me? Because otherwise I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Again.”

Hill stood up with another fake smile. “Half of the city is out looking for these men. They’re dangerous; killers. If you see anything, you know who to call.” With that, Hill gave Tony a last nod, and headed out the door.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. For now.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think she’ll come back.”

Tony shouted in alarm, picking up a lamp to use as a weapon. When he whirled around, he groaned. “Goddamn it, Steve. What the hell?”

Sure enough, Steve rogers peeked over the couch with a slight blush on his face. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t…. oops?” Steve trailed off, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Tony rolled his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

_\-------------------------_

Rumlow smiled down at the screens. After being removed from the case by Fury, he decided to take things into his own hands. He called old contacts from HYDRA, hoping they would come across anything.

Sure enough, his old mob didn’t let him down.

Rumlow rewatched the footage. He was in a security office; some street cameras had shown a future Steve Rogers peeking around the houses of the call girls from the club. Namely, Natasha Romanoff’s. _Sentimental._

_I’ve got you now Rogers._

_\-------------------------_

Tony stared up at the dark ceiling in his room.

After Hill had left, he and Steve had spent the rest of the day together.

Steve was an enigma; Tony couldn’t get a handle on him. Steve just sat there listening to Tony ramble on and on, all with a small smile on his face; like he had wanted to be nowhere except for where he was. And of course, Steve had regaled Tony with stories of growing up a sickly kid. How he would run around the alleys taking on guys three times his size; Tony found it absolutely endearing.

Another day had gone by and his mystery killer still had yet to show up. Tony shuddered at the fact that somewhere out there, this man was coming for him.

But Steve was here.

Steve, who could keep him safe. Who could keep him from the dark thoughts in his head. Who could keep him grounded. _I need him._

Tony looked over to the side table next to his bed. He reached out before his hand closed over the small buzzer. _What the hell am I doing?_

Before he could change his mind, Tony pressed down on the buzzer, sending a signal to Steve. It was moments later when he heard the front door lurch open, feet pounding up the stairs.

Tony got out of bed and walked over to his door, waiting.

Steve burst through his bedroom door, shield at the ready.

“Tony?! Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Steve’s eyes were wide open with fear as they darted over Tony’s form, his chest heaving.

Tony looked at Steve, nodding to himself. _Life’s too short, right?_

With that, Tony surged forward, crashing his lips to Steve. Tony didn’t wait for an answer; he began placing open mouth kisses on Steve’s lips, slowly moving down Steve’s chin and neck.

Tony finally did stop when he felt Steve frozen beneath him. He pulled away, staring into Steve’s eyes that had found a way to become even wider.

_Shit. Wrong move._

Tony stepped back, trying to form an excuse when Steve yanked him back. Steve’s strong arms twined around Tony, bracketing him in a tight embrace. His lips were on Tony like a firestorm, pressing back even harder, pulling Tony even closer.

_Shit. Right move. Definitely right move._

Tony let out a sharp gasp, Steve using his surprise to delve his tongue into Tony’s mouth. He pushed Tony against the wall, pinning his hands above his head. Tony keened when he felt Steve push a knee in between his legs, rubbing against his growing arousal.

Steve finally pulled away for air, gasping into to Tony’s neck. Tony quickly took control, ripping at Steve’s clothes, pushing him towards the bed.

Steve let himself be pushed down, his body on fire where Tony touched his bare skin. But he needed more. Reaching back up, Steve grabbed Tony’s shirt, Tony letting out a growl when he felt the fabric rip.

Steve stroked his hands all down Tony’s skin, pausing when he felt scarring. Looking up, he saw Tony’s chest was covered in a network of old scars. He felt Tony freeze above him. Looking into his eyes, Steve could see Tony look at him with wide eyes, _pleading_ with him to not ask.

Respecting Tony’s unspoken wishes, Steve claimed his mouth in a teasing kiss again, bringing Tony out of his bad memories. Steve broke the kiss with a quiet moan, as Tony cupped his erection through his pants.

Steve gripped at Tony tighter, pushing his hips up into Tony. This time it was Tony who through his head back in ecstasy, grinding back down shamelessly.

Steve was definitely surprised when Tony had kissed him. But Steve was stupid if he said he didn’t feel the pull of physical attraction, the tension that was in the air whenever they were together. 

But once Tony connected his lips was Steve, he knew he was done for. It was like Tony was a drug, giving him ten times the rush as the serum ever did. And Steve couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop.

Kiss turns into nips, nips turned into biting. Tony moaned loudly as Steve bit into the flesh on his neck. “Holy shit,” he whimpered, tilting his neck farther back, egging Steve for more. Steve complied, while bringing his hands down the slope of Tony’s back, kneading his ass harshly.

Impatient as always, Tony pulled down both of their boxers, and straddled Steve. He dragged his fingernails down Steve’s perfect flesh, reaching down to grab both of their cocks.

“ _Oh god,”_ Steve groaned, thrusting into Tony’s hand quickly. Pressing their cocks together was like an electric shock to Steve’s body, the hard muscles rubbing together with fervor. Precome spilled over both of their tips and onto Tony’s hand.

Steve pulled Tony flush against him, plundering Tony’s mouth again. He gripped at Tony, snapping his hips like a wild man. He felt Tony reach down for one of his hands, only to pull it back up into his mouth.

Tony’s tongue ran over his digits, leaving no skin untouched. Steve watched in wonder, feeling himself grow impossibly harder.

When Tony finally pulled his hand out, he gave Steve a small smirk before taking the hand and pushing it behind him. Expecting a snarky comment, Steve was dumbfounded when he heard Tony look down with him and whisper a small “ _please”_ against his lips.

Steve surged forward, flipping Tony under him. He would give Tony anything. _Everything._ All he had to do was ask, and Steve would be done for.

Steve wasted no time before pushing a finger into Tony’s hole. Tony arched into him like a cat, gasping for air. Steve started to push in farther, distracting Tony with lingering kisses. Feeling Tony loosen beneath him, Steve added another finger, swallowing Tony’s whimpers.

Steve scissored into Tony, searching for his prostate. With a quick curl of his fingers, Tony howled. Tony pushed back frantically onto Steve’s fingers, trying to find his sweet spot again. Steve moved to insert a third finger when Tony stopped him. “I’m ready. I need you. Now.”

Steve couldn’t help the wanton moan that escaped him. “Jesus, Tony,” he ground out. He claimed Tony again in a fierce kiss, using a hand to snake into Tony’s hair, pulling tightly.

He felt Tony reach over to the side of the bed, pulling back a condom to thrust into Steve’s hand. “ _Please.”_

Steve quickly slipped the condom on his cock, lining up behind Tony. Steve couldn’t help but look down in awe at Tony, slowly trailing a hand down Tony’s cheek. His chest was heaving, his lips absolutely swollen. _Beautiful._

Tony apparently had other plans, pushing Steve back down on the bed, straddling him. He grabbed Steve’s cock and slowly sunk down on it. Tony stared at Steve; his mouth was gaping open, blue eyes glowing in the moon light. _Beautiful._

When Tony was fully seated, both men stilled. Time stopped as they gazed into each other’s eyes; lust was thick in the air. Steve moved his hands up to Tony, moving past his hips and threading his hands with Tony’s.

Steve saw the wave of surprise that washed over Tony, quickly replaced with a small smile. Steve returned the smile easily, slowly rolling his hips.

Their moment of peace was broken, need and want quickly taking over them. Tony soon started pushing down desperately, grinding down to meet Steve’s thrusts up.

Tony curled himself over Steve’s chest, sticking his face into Steve’s neck. There were no words spoken, just their gasps and guttural moans. It was too much, they were too desperate. They wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Steve sat up, moving his hands around Tony until he was seated in his lap. With this new angle, Steve hit Tony’s prostate with each thrust. Tony cried out into the night before grasping at Steve’s face for a brutal kiss.

Steve was pounding into Tony in earnest now, trying to pull him impossibly closer. With one particularly hard thrust, Tony came, painting both men’s chests. Steve felt Tony clench around him, sending Steve spiraling over the edge as well.

They both collapsed onto the sheets, neither man making a move to pull away from each other. Steve felt himself drifting asleep, so he curled protectively around Tony, pressing a small kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.

_\-------------------------_

Minutes later, days later, years later, Tony found his way back into consciousness. Steve was behind him, peppering kisses along his back and shoulder. Tony found himself leaning into it, loving the feeling of warmth and security.

Tony turned around so he could gaze into those baby blues. It was still night, so Steve’s eyes reflected beautifully in the moonlight. Sticking a hand up, Tony looked over at his watch on the side table, willing it to come to him.

Steve stared in wonder as the watch floated over into Tony’s hand. “You’re really good,” he said.

Tony smiled. “When I was younger, guys used to hit on me by floating quarters. I never told them I was TK, I would just hold their quarters down. A guy even burst a blood vessel, he was trying so hard.” Tony felt Steve laugh, the gentle huffs tickling his hair.

Tony sat up, gazing at Steve from above. “He’s you, isn’t he? Your loop.”

Steve looked away from Tony, sitting up, winging his legs over the far side of the bed.

“You lied to me.”

Tony saw Steve’s shoulders sag, defeated. Tony sat up, crawling behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him. “But I know you’re not lying to me when you said you’re gonna kill this guy. Your own self.”

“Yes,” Steve whispered.

“ _Why?”_

“That man ruined my life. He’s trying to ruin yours. I won’t let that happen.” Steve turned back around to face Tony. “I just want to live my thirty years in peace. That’s all. I want my life back. He took it; and I’m going to get it back.”

Tony nodded slowly, his eyes softening in understanding. “No one should have control of you but yourself.” Tony grabbed at Steve’s hands, pulling him back down onto the mattress.

Steve felt Tony push his fingers through his hair. _Just like mom._

“Sleep,” Tony whispered into Steve’s hair, kissing his forehead.

And Steve did.

_\-------------------------_

Steve woke up alone. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, he felt Tony’s side was cold, meaning Tony had been up and about for a while.

Steve couldn’t help but smile. Last night was intense. It was nothing he had ever felt before. He knew now more than ever that he would do anything to keep Tony safe.

With one last yawn, Steve got out of bed in search of his new lover. When he walked back downstairs his heart jumped into his throat.

In the sitting room stood Maria Hill. With her gun pressed against Tony’s temple.

Tony’s eyes were wide with fear, but Steve couldn’t tell if it was for himself or for Steve.

“Hill. Step away from him.”

“Not a chance Steve.” She cocked her gun. “Don’t come any closer, or Stark here gets it.”

Steve put his hands up in surrender, but kept pressing forward. “Hill, listen to me. My loop, he’s coming here. All we have to do is wait him out, and kill him right here. It’ll all be over.”

Hill snorted. “Over. Yea right, Rogers.”

“Maria, please. Leave Tony out of this. It’s me you want. Listen, I’ve got silver stashed away. You let Tony go, as soon as we kill my loop I’ll give it to you. To Fury, SHIELD, I don’t care! Anything to make it right again.”

Maria dropped her gun, laughing. Tony instantly darted out into Steve’s arms, Steve effectively pushing Tony behind him.

“You really thing you can make this right?” Hill continued. “You and your loop have already caused SHIELD too much trouble. There is no coming back from this.”

Hill raised her gun again, this time pointing at Steve. “I could just kill you now, wiping you and your loop from my problems. But we like to keep it interesting. You’re going to get in the car with me, and I’m going to take you to the doc. We’ll cut you up until you are just a stump of a man when you’re loop finally comes. Then we’ll kill your loop and make sure you end up as nothing but a fucking vegetable.”

Steve’s heart was pounding. There was no way out of this. He had failed his mission. He had failed Tony.

But Tony stepped in front of Steve. “Like hell you will. You will not lay a single fucking finger on him. I won’t let you take him.”

“Tony, don’t. You need to- ”

But Tony whirled around, cutting him off. “I won’t let them do this to you. It’s my turn to protect you. Now, _run!”_

Tony pushed Steve out of the sitting room. He was about to charge back in when he stopped himself. Looking around, Steve saw pieces of furniture floating in the air, Maria Hill rising up as well.

The terror in her eyes was mirrored in Steve as they looked back at Tony. His hands were thrust into the air, eyes burning like fire, screaming at the top of his lungs.

_Oh my god._

Steve watched Tony give one final shout, feeling himself be pushed out of the house with immense force. Around him, the mansion was falling to pieces, the air filled now not with Tony’s screams, but Hill’s.

_\-------------------------_

Rogers heart was pounding as he entered Natasha’s home. She was sitting on the couch smoking. When Rogers entered, she looked up at him with fearful eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pushing her down, watching as she hit her head against the wall.

Rogers kept walking through the house, checking each door, looking for Clint. He was reaching for the last doorknob when a new memory hit him.

He saw his younger self he thrown from a house, his eyes meeting a man screaming as a house fell around him.

Rogers bold ran cold. _Iron Man._

He had found him. It wasn’t Clint, it was Tony Stark, the third man.

_Clint can be spared._

Rogers made his way to leave the house when the last door opened. Rogers gasped when he was met by not Clint, but by Rumlow.

Rumlow had his taser out, bringing Rogers to the ground before he could so as much scream.

_You’re mine now, Rogers._

_\-------------------------_

Steve groaned, trying to force himself up. Someone was calling his name, trying to get his attention.

“Steve?! Steve, come on, open your eyes. _Please,_ Steve!”

Steve blinked, looking up to find a very worried Tony Stark looking back down at him. “Oh thank god.” Tony reached down and pulled Steve up against him.

Steve looked around in horror. The mansion was destroyed; there were pieces of house and furniture strewn all over the place. Steve stared harder, only to find a still hand sticking out of the ruble.

It was Hill.

Steve yanked himself away from Tony, stumbling over fallen debris.

“ _It’s you.”_

Tony’s eyes widened. “Steve,” he said trying to reach out for him again. “Steve, calm down. I’ll explain everything.”

“No! What are you, some TK freak?!”

Steve stormed back over to Tony. When Steve saw his face, however, he stopped. “ _You knew.”_

Tony tried to take another step forward. “Steve, please.”

“ _Oh my god._ You knew it was you! When I came told you about the Iron Man, you knew it was you! You lied to me!”

Tony scoffed. “Well, you lied to me too, Steve!”

“Oh please, like that could even be considered the same thing!”

“Steve, please. This really is not the place. Let’s go- ”

“How did your fiancé die?”

Tony sputtered. “Wha-what?”

“You heard me. How. Did. Your. Fiancé. Die.”

“You have no right to ask me about that,” Tony snapped with an icy glare.

Steve growled in frustration, pushing Tony to the ground. “I do! This happened, didn’t it?!” Steve gestured around the devastation. “You killed him, didn’t you?! Admit it!”

Tony opened his mouth, but no words escaped.

“I knew it,” Steve sneered. Inside, his head was pounding. Tony was Iron Man. Or was going to be. Tony was the mass murderer. Steve’s heart throbbed. But it couldn’t be Tony, not the Tony he knew. Steve put his hands into his head. _What am I going to do now?_

“He ruined me.”

Steve whipped back around to face Tony. Tony looked so small, staring off into the distance, as if lost in a dark memory.

“It was to be an arranged marriage. Well, my dad referred to it as a business merger,” Tony huffed. “Obi was always nice to me, always telling me I’ll do great things. I thought that we would be perfect together,” he said with a watery smile, until his face turned stony. “But then my parents died, and Obi changed. He wasn’t the same man. He didn’t marry for me, he married for my power; I guess I forgot about that. He raped me. He beat me. He destroyed me until I couldn’t remember my own name. He took everything for me: my home, my business, my life! I tried to stop him, get the authorities involved, but they wouldn’t listen! Obi found out and tried to kill me. You saw my scars; you know I’m not lying. I was terrified; I-I couldn’t let him - ” Tony broke off with a shudder, gasping for air into his hands.

Steve felt a tear of his own fall down his cheek. He didn’t see Tony anymore. He saw himself, getting his life getting ripped apart by the future Rogers. He saw a reflection, cold and alone, with nobody. Tony was no more broken than himself.

“That’s why I moved out here! Away from the main city! People either think I’m a recluse or dead because I won’t go back there. I won’t hurt anyone else, Steve. I can’t. I hate myself for being the monster that can do this, but there is not a day that goes by that I think I made the wrong decision with Obi. And I know that there would be a day that I regret what I did today. So if you’re going to kill me, just go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

“You we’re protecting yourself.”

Tony’s head snapped up, finally giving Steve a good look at him. His eyes were sunken, skin clammy; Tony looked utterly exhausted. He was still shaking from his burst of power, tears flowing freely to mix in with the cuts that Tony had gotten during the explosion.

“You were protecting _me,”_ Steve continued.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” replied Tony.

Steve shivered at the open honesty in Tony’s face.

Rogers was wrong. Steve didn’t care what he said, Tony is not Iron Man. He _won’t become_ Iron Man. Tony, who puts up a good front, but in the end, is just a lonely, broken man. Tony, who had his life ripped away by his lover, left alone to die.

Steve knew what Tony could potentially become. But he wasn’t going to let that happen. Not to Tony. Steve said he would protect this man. Steve would save this man. Make sure Iron Man will never exist. Change the future. _And I will. Until my dying breath._

Steve crouched down next to Tony. Tony had shut his eyes, waiting for Steve to deliver the final blow. What he wasn’t expecting was a chaste kiss on his lips.

Steve felt Tony’s sharp gasp against his mouth; Steve thought Tony was going to push him away. But then Tony was all over Steve, kissing back with a broken sob, trying to convey all his emotions with a single kiss. “I was so scared, Steve. I thought she was going to kill you,” Tony whispered into Steve’s neck when the two finally broke for air.

“ _Never,”_ Steve replied fiercely. “They’ll never take me from you.” Steve cupped Tony’s face gently in his hands, holding Tony like the precious man he was. Steve peppered butterfly kisses along Tony’s face, until Tony all but collapsed into Steve’s arms. “I won’t let them.”

Steve stroked Tony’s hair, trying to soothe him. “Well. Two things have happened. My future self definitely knows that you have to be Iron Man. Also, SHIELD knows I’m here. That means in about fifteen minutes, one or both of those things are going to be coming down your driveway. Take Hill’s car. Drive north, away from the city.”

Tony pulled away from Steve. “What? No, I’m not leaving you here.”

“Tony, it’s not an option. He’ll kill you!”

“But they’ll kill you!”

Steve yanked Tony into his chest again. “They can’t kill me. It’ll disrupt the future too much. But you? No one will have a problem killing you. Take the car. I’ll distract them long enough for you to get away. Go north, out of the city. Hide in the countryside until I come find you.”

Steve felt Tony cry into his shoulder. The plan was less than optimal, but it was the only way to keep Tony safe.

“You _will_ come find me. Right?” Tony gazed up at him wide sorrowful eyes.

“Yes,” Steve answered with a light kiss. “I promise.”

_\-------------------------_

Fury circled the location on the map. “Hill was last seen heading here. He has to be there. Suit up, we’re heading out.”

Fury was answered with a roomful of “Yes, Sir!”, everyone already scrambling to get their gear.

He walked back over to his desk when he looked down at his security cameras.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

Outside, was none other than Rumlow, with a handcuffed Steve Rogers. _The future Steve Rogers._

He heard one of the officers let him in. He peered out of office, listening in.

“That’s right, boys. I got him. I fucking caught Rogers,” Rumlow said with a smirk.

“Lock him up. We’ll deal with him later. We’re getting called out to find the other one.”

Rumlow scoffed. “Why does it matter? We’ve got this one right here! Let’s just call the doc and finish this right here. I’m gonna bring him up to see- ”

Rumlow was cut off by Rogers slamming him into the wall. Using his surprise to his advantage, Rogers broke free of his restraints, grabbing Rumlow’s gun. A few quick shots later, and Rumlow was still on the ground.

The shots got the attention of the other agents in the building, but Rogers was prepared. Camping out behind a desk, Rogers effectively mowed through the remaining SHIELD agents.

Rogers was shaking, his blood pounding through his veins. He couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. It was too late for mercy; it was too late for forgiveness.

Rogers took down the last few agents before he found himself outside Fury’s office. This man had given him a life once; he had given Rogers purpose by putting a gun in his hand.

Rogers reloaded his gun, stepping into Fury’s office. He wasn’t that man anymore. He didn’t want to be.

_\-------------------------_

Rumlow startled awake, his hands already clutching his side in pain. He had been lucky, how he had survived Rogers onslaught was a miracle.

He stumbled up, using the walls as a crutch.

_Oh my god._

In front of him, SHIELD agents were spread out all over the floor. Dead.

He picked up his pace until he found his way into Fury’s office.

There, on the ground with a bullet in his head was Fury. Rumlow couldn’t believe it; Rogers had killed him.

Rumlow’s vision went red. Rogers wouldn’t get away with this. Rumlow looked around the room until he found a map with a circled location. The other agents said that the present Steve was there. Which meant Rogers was going there too.

_I will finish this._

_\-------------------------_

Steve stood at the end of Tony’s driveway. Minutes ago, he had given Tony one last desperate kiss, and pushed him into Hill’s car. Tony should be long gone by now. Out in the distance, he could see a man in a truck pull up.

It was him.

Steve took a deep breath, readying his shield. He wouldn’t let him get past, wouldn’t let him get to Tony.

Rogers got out of the truck slowly, looking at Steve. He reached behind him, not pulling out a gun, but a gold bar. Rogers threw it to the ground at Steve’s feet.

“Here. Take the truck. It’s filled with gold. Take it and go live your life. No one will come after you; I took care of it.”

Steve gasped. _He took out SHIELD._ Steve’s face turned stony. “What, you expect me to just take the money and run? So you can kill Tony?”

“You’re damn right I’m going to kill Stark! Look, I gave you your life back- ”

“My life?! _Your life?!_ Where I become you? Not a chance.” Steve flung his shield at the truck, leaving a dent just inches from Rogers head. The shield quickly rebounded back into Steve’s hands.

“Have you lost your mind?! You let Stark live and he’ll take everything you’ve got. Everything I’ve got! You’ll see what he becomes.”

Steve shook his head. “I haven’t seen that yet.”

Steve got ready to throw his shield again when someone tackled him.

It was Rumlow.

Steve didn’t take waste a moment; he quickly flipped Rumlow over, fighting back harshly. He could see Rumlow reaching for his gun, but Steve never gave him the chance.

With a sweep of his legs, Rumlow ended up on the ground. Steve grabbed his shield, and thrust it into Rumlow’s chest, the force stopping his heart.

“Not so useless now, is it?” Steve whispered.

Steve sat back up, looking around.

_Oh shit._

He was gone. Rogers was gone. Rumlow had pulled him away from fighting his future self, and now, he was in pursuit of Tony.

_\-------------------------_

Tony heard the commotion down the road, choosing to walk towards it. He knew he had promised Steve he would leave, but that had never been an option for Tony. He would never leave Steve.

He ran down the road until he saw someone walking towards him.

“Steve!” Tony shouted, picking up his pace.

He stopped when he was met with grey hair instead of blonde; cold dead eyes instead of the usual brilliant blue.

“...Steve?”

Rogers scoffed. “No. Not the one you’re looking for.” Rogers raise his gun and pointed it at Tony.

“Steve, please. You’re the same person. I know you have the same memories. That means you know me. You know I couldn’t do this, I couldn’t be this person you’re looking for.”

“Stop trying to justify yourself. You ruined my life. You took everything from me! And now I’m going to kill you.”

Tony threw his hands up in surrender. “Steve, _please,_ don’t do this.”

“The time for mercy is over.” With that, Rogers pulled the trigger, and shot Tony.

“TONY!”

Rogers looked over to see his younger self running towards the two. Steve ran over and tackled Rogers. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

Steve went to punch Rogers when he stopped. To the left of him, his shield was floating in the air. _Oh no._

Steve looked back over at Tony, and saw the man struggling to stand up. He was clutching at his side from where the bullet pierced him.

His eyes were blazing, his chest heaving as it was when Hill confronted them into the mansion. Steve felt both him and Rogers be raised in the air. His ears were pounding, his throat constricting. Rogers had hurt Tony, had threatened him. And now, he and Steve were going to die.

Tony’s side was on fire. That man was no Steve, not the Steve he knew. He was going to kill Tony, hell he had probably already hurt Steve. Tony’s blood boiled at the fact that Steve might be hurt because of him. Tony wouldn’t let Rogers hurt Steve anymore. He wouldn’t let Rogers kill him. He felt his power running through his veins, the metal calling to him.

That’s what made Tony so powerful, how he knew that he was Iron Man. Tony’s TK was special, his mind able to control metal, use it to advantage, even the tiniest of scraps. There were pieces of metal in almost anything, including the human body.

Iron in the blood. Tony called to it, changing it, poisoning the body. That’s how Obi died. That’s how Rogers will die.

The world around him froze as he felt himself lost control. If Rogers wanted him to be a monster, then a monster he will be.

In the back of his mind, a voice was calling out to him. “ _It’s ok. It’s ok, Tony, I’m here.”_

Tony opened his eyes in the midst of the chaos, and saw him.

His Steve. With his open, concerned face. With his soft smile and kind eyes. Tony watched him as he continued. “ _It’s ok, Tony. I’ll keep you safe. Calm down, Tony. I’m here.”_

And then, silence. The pounding was gone. There was just Steve.

Tony felt a tear slide down his cheek. With a final gasp, he let himself go. Rogers and Steve collapsed onto the ground, both men heaving.

Rogers was up in an instant pointing his gun back at Tony. And that’s when Steve saw it. Just like it had happened before.

_I saw Tony getting betrayed by a lover. The lover tries to kill him, only to get killed himself. I saw Tony, cold and alone, filled with rage in despair, moving away, shutting the world out. I saw the bad path, laid out in front of him. I saw the birth of Iron Man. The path was a circle, looping round and round. So I decided to change it._

“Wait!”

Rogers spun around to find Steve with a gun pressed to his head.

“Steve!” Tony cried out, but Steve ignored him.

“You so as much even think about pulling that trigger, I’ll kill us both,” Steve gasped.

Rogers glared at him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Then you don’t know me at all,” returned Steve, cocking his gun.

“Steve, listen to me. This is for the greater good. Stark needs to die.”

“No. I won’t let you do this.”

“Wake up, kid! This isn’t about just your life! It’s about _our_ life! It’s about the future, it’s about Peggy- ”

“No!” Steve shouted. “You listen to me. It’s not about her. It will never be about Peggy, because I will never love her.”

Rogers startled, the grip on his gun loosening.

“Do you hear me? I will never love Peggy. I couldn’t possibly love anyone else, not after him.” Steve glanced back to Tony.

“ _Steve,”_ Tony whispered with watery eyes. But Steve wasn’t finished.

“Tony isn’t the monster you want him to be. Not with me here. I won’t let that happen. Do you know what that means? That means no Iron Man, no chaotic future, no Peggy, and most importantly, _no more you.”_

Rogers dropped the gun, doubling over in pain. Looking down, Rogers saw himself start to disappear. “Wha-what’s happening?”

Steve smirked. “Don’t you get it? Iron Man will never exist, meaning the monsters he created won’t exist either. I have a new future. And it’s not you.”

Rogers looked up with wide eyes before disappearing completely.

It was over.

Steve rushed over to Tony’s side, immediately pressing down on Tony’s wound. “I told you to leave,” he said, brushing Tony’s sweaty locks out of his face.

Tony gave a small chuckle. “I couldn’t let you have all the fun.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile back down at him. “Did you mean it?” Tony continued. “Do you love me?”

Steve pressed a kiss into Tony’s forehead. “Yes. I’ll always love you. Until my last breath.”

_\-------------------------_

**THRITY YEARS LATER**

Steve cut up some chicken, smiling when a pair of arms wrapped snuggly around his waist. He gave a soft sigh when he felt kisses against his neck as well.

Turning around, he pulled Tony flush against his chest. Looking down at him, he was greeted with the same warm, honey eyes that he loved so much.

After that day, Steve had brought Tony to the hospital, standing vigil until his love was healed.

They moved away from the city, starting a new life over. Together.

Steve was right. He stayed by Tony’s side for thirty years, showering him with love and happiness. Iron Man was never born. Tony Stark had survived.

Tony pushed Steve’s greying hair out of his eyes. “You don’t look like him, you know. Your eyes are different. I can still see the hope in them.”

Steve smiled before pulling Tony into a lingering kiss.

“I love you,” Tony whispered against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

This was his life. This was their life.

And it was perfect.

_\-------------------------_


End file.
